Fun in the Sun
by LittlJade
Summary: Emily and Katie go on holiday to Cyprus, when there they meet Naomi and Effy. Will there be a holiday romance? Pairing Emily/Naomi and Katie/Effy
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea the other day thought I would try it out :)**

**tell me what you guys think?**

The sun was high in the sky in Cyprus, Emily and her twin Katie were lying side by side on sun loungers enjoying the hot weather. They had just arrived in Cyprus, it was a last minute decision as they wanted a gap year out. Emily was the more shy twin, opposed to Katie who was always so confident up until recently.

The hotel they booked were just for people their age and they were right, all around was teenagers with bags under their eyes, obvious hangovers. Emily turned towards her twin to notice a big smile plastered on her face.

"Plan for tonight then K?" She asked

"Well, I've heard about a club not too far, meant to be the best, so the Fitch Twins have to go" She replied with a glint in her eye and a smirk.

"Oh I know that look, you want to pull" Emily said smiling.

"Well a little holiday romance won't hurt, cute boys or girls better watch out with us about"

Emily faked a cough, "Only girls for me thanks" she said while giving a little cheeky grin.

The twins were ready quite early considering how long it normally took them. They settled for having a few drinks in the hotel bar. The bar was again full of teenagers wanting to get so high of their faces. It turned out that they were going to the same club and had ordered a mini bus to take them. Katie being Katie went over and flashed a bit of her cleavage and got a free lift for her and Emily.

The club was just like a typical drug fuelled rave, with lots of people on god knows what. Katie immediately looked at her sister and knew what they needed.

"Drinks?" they said in unison

For the club being full, the bar was empty just two barmaids leaning against the counter in an animated conversation. One was tall with short cropped blonde hair, the other slim with dark hair past her shoulders. Both looked over at the twins approaching and smirked.

Katie being her usual self, felt the need to take control so she sauntered over with one hand on her hip the other swinging by her side. Emily on the other hand just walked behind looking at the two barmaids.

"Blimey Effy is it me or am I seeing double" the blonde said sarcastic.

"Your a genius babe" Katie Smirked.

"Feisty I like it" The blonde winked at Katie

"Now Naomi, what did the boss say no flirting while working" The darked haired girl, Effy said while checking Emily out. Katie saw Emily shying away so immediately saw it her duty to get her twin some attention.

"I'm Katie yeah, and this is Emily" She said while pulling Emily to the counter.

"So Emily what can I get you" Effy said while licking her lips.

Emily thought she should play a little game as it was always Katie having the fun, so she leaned forward making her boobs push out. She looked over to the blonde barmaid, Naomi who was now starring at her also and winked.

"Why don't you surprise me"

Effy then walked over to Naomi and whispered something in her ear, this made her giggle. The two barmaids went over to where the spirits were kept and started pouring measures in the cups.

"I think Naomi like you" Emily whispered to Katie.

"Yeah well she's not my type, now Effy could be" She said to her sister while checking Effy out.

"Well you can have her, I'll take Naomi, you know me preferred blondes with long legs" Emily said while winking at her sister.

"What are you two ladies talking about" Naomi asked while handing Emily her drinks, letting her hand linger a bit longer.

"Just some hot girls we've just met" Katie said while winking at Effy.

"In that case these are on the house" Effy said while leaning against the bar.

After the casual flirting, the twins headed for the dance floor, with their bodies now fuels with alcohol they were more comfortable. They started off with just dancing happily until Katie spotted Effy starring at her from the bar.

"Ems we have company" She said while nodding her head towards the bar.

Emily turned her head to in fact see Naomi and Effy watching them dance. Emily couldn't help but check Naomi out as she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a seductive manner. Emily couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Lets have some fun yeah, I'm planning on getting Effy" Katie said while winking in the direction of the bar.

"Over share but it sounds like a plan" Emily smiled while seductively going down to the floor.

Emily woke up disgruntled and confused when the light hit her eyes. How was she back at the hotel room she was thinking. She looked down and noticed she was still fully clothed, the bed covers in the next bed were ruffled so Katie was obviously up.

With this a loud piecing scream came from the bathroom. The door flung open and out came a delighted Katie jumping up and down in her underwear.

"Katie what the fuck?" Emily asked confused.

"Look, fucking look Ems" She said while pointing to her hip.

There on her hip in a neat italic scrawl was a message, _'Call me, E x' _underneath the message was a number. Emily looked confused at first but then soon her head started to come around. She looked up at her sister to notice a big cheesy grin plastered on her face.

"Its got to be Effy, Check yours" Katie said to her while writing Effy's number down in her phone.

Emily thought it would be kind of stupid if she had one too, but she knew if she didn't check in front of Katie then they would be arguing all day. She slowly peeled her top of and looked down to in fact see something written in the exact same place.

"Oh yeah we still have it Ems, that's got to be of that Naomi" Katie said while turning on her heels and going back into the bathroom.

Emily looked down and read the message '_Call me, N x' _underneath was Naomi's number. While putting Naomi's number in her phone she got a message through.

_'Did you find my number, I took yours anyway. Enjoyed last night ;) N xxx'_

"Katie what the fuck happened last night" Emily shouted towards the bathroom door.

"Fuck knows but I tell you something, I really think I'm going to enjoy this holiday"

Emily could tell her sister was smiling behind the door because she was pulling in fact the exact same face. Emily didn't have a clue what had happened last night, but for some reason she didn't really care as today looked like it was going to be a good day for her and for Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emily walked into the bathroom she was surprised to find it tidy. There was no dirty towels on the floor no hair in the tub. This had to be the consequences of Katie getting Effy's number. The water spread relaxation through Emily's body, causing her to forget about the banging headache she had.

Katie was in the other room sorting through her clothes as she wanted to look her best. She didn't want to spend the day around the pool she wanted to go out into Cyprus town and shop, well more like celebrate, it wasn't everyday she pulled a hot girl. She was in the mirror applying her lip gloss when Emily came out of the bathroom.

"Ems, I set some clothes out for you, you will look nice" Katie said while pointing to Emily's bed.

Emily rolled her eyes at how her sister still wanted to control her sometimes. As she looked down, she saw that the clothes were nice and they were just her style. She looked back up to meet her twins eyes in the mirror and saw a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks Katie" Emily smiled.

When both twins were ready they headed for the hotel lobby, now this was the first time they had been on holiday without their parents and they wanted to enjoy that fact. They knew that they wouldn't be able to last out in the heat all day, so they organised a stop at a local café.

The town centre wasn't far from their hotel so the twins headed off walking. The same thoughts were running through their heads when they were halfway near the town.

"What happened last night Katie?" Emily asked

"To be honest Ems, I have no idea" she laughed "All I can remember is dancing going back to get some drinks then that's it"

"We must have been with Naomi and Effy" Emily voiced her opinion.

"You think" Katie laughed.

The first shop they saw was a sex shop, which they kind of found hilarious. Whenever they were with their parents, they weren't aloud in any shop of the kind not after what happened with James. It was about 2 years ago when they visited a sex shop with their parents on holiday. When in the shop, James decided it would be funny to set all the vibrators off on the shelf to see which one could go the 'fastest'. The twins found it hilarious but Rob and Jenna Fitch not so much.

"I wonder if we should get James something from the sex shop?" Katie laughed.

"Oh god, I can just imagine Mum's face now, 'are you trying to poison his brain!?'" Emily mimicked.

"Yeah we better not"

The second shop they came across was a dress shop. Ever since a young age Katie had been obsessed with fashion and she loved dressing up. Emily on the other hand only did it to keep Katie happy, but at this moment she found her self actually enjoying spending time with Katie.

Katie was in the middle of putting on a sun dress when she looked over to Emily who was struggling with a zip on the back of the dress she was trying on. Katie laughed as she saw Emily cheer when she eventually got the zip up.

Both girls were standing at the mirror in the shop, checking themselves out. Emily looked over to Katie and realised how comfortable she was, it wasn't forced like it had been a couple of months before. Katie noticed her looking straight away and grew nervous looking down at her shoes.

"Do you not like it?" She asked while averting her eyes anywhere but the mirror.

"No K, you look beautiful" Emily answered her while giving her hand a squeeze.

They decided on getting the dresses, as they were on holiday so they should treat themselves. While taking the dresses off and putting them back on the hangers, Katie's phone went of telling her she had a new message.

Emily looked over at Katie reading the message, as soon as Katie read the message she then looked up and started looking out of the shop window as if looking for someone.

"It was off Effy, she said she likes what she can see and I should get the dress" Katie said while self consciously covering her self up.

As soon as Emily heard this she started looking out the window along with Katie trying to figure out how Effy could see them. Upon looking up and down the street Emily couldn't see anything, but then she looked straight ahead into the café that was opposite them, and there they were Effy and Naomi, sitting at the table near the window laughing and waving.

"Straight ahead Katie, there in the café" Emily said.

"Those stalkerish bitches" Katie said while trying to keep a smile from creeping up on her face.

"Oh fuck off Katie you love it" Emily laughed.

With that the twins went and paid for the dresses and exited the shop and headed straight towards the café When entering the café they were surprised to see how full it was, the only two seats left were next to Effy and Naomi.

Katie walked over and immediately smirked at Effy who then moved along in the booth to make room. Emily on the other hand walked over cautiously and stood beside the table.

"You can sit down if you want Emily" Naomi said while sending a reassuring smile her way.

Emily sat down and immediately could feel the tension in the atmosphere. She looked over to Katie who was just sitting there drumming her fingers on the table.

"I'll get us some drinks Ems" Katie said while standing up and heading to the counter.

"And I'll go freshen up" Effy said while sending a wink to Naomi.

If it wasn't awkward before then it defiantly was now. Naomi moved her leg under the table and it came into contact with Emily's which sent a shiver down Emily's spine.

"So..." Naomi coughed

Emily turned her head and looked up into Naomi's eyes and was surprised to see how blue they were. Last night at the club she couldn't really see properly. She couldn't help her self looking down at Naomi's lips and licking her own. Soon enough she couldn't help but think what happened last night, along with the next words that came out of her mouth.

"You look nice, I mean, shit, sorry" She said while slapping her self on the head at how stupid she was for saying that.

"Don't be sorry, you look nice too, looked even better half naked in that shop" Naomi said winking at her. This sent an immediate blush to creep up on her cheeks.

The seats opposite them dipped signalling that Effy and Katie were back. Emily looked up to see Effy smirking at her mysteriously, what is it with this girl Emily thought, does she know everything.

"So what happened last night, we can't remember" Katie asked, quite nervous of what the answer would be.

"We had a foursome of course" Effy replied looking deadly serious.

This caused Katie and Emily to choke on the coffee they were busy sipping. Katie looked beside her and then noticed that Effy was looking at Naomi who was laughing.

"Excuse Effy she can be a little bit crude" Naomi said while trying to calm her laughter.

"That's bloody incest, its illegal" Katie shouted causing the whole café to hear.

Looking around Emily had noticed that everyone in the shop was looking over at them and whispering to who ever they were with. She noticed some boys in the corner who were looking at all four of them with a smile on there face, obviously mentally picturing what Katie had shouted, she cringed.

When she looked back around Naomi and Effy were in a fit full of laughter, making her burst out into giggles as well. Immediately she stopped not thinking and looked up at Katie who was in fact smiling.

"But what did happen last night" Emily asked as soon as the table was quiet.

"Nothing, we took the both of you back to the hotel, you guys sure do like to drink" Naomi smiled.

"Well glad to clear that up, and it wasn't our fault we were drunk, god knows what you two were giving us at the bar" Katie said.

"That was just our speciality" Effy winked. "You should come to the club tonight we only have half a night there, the other half we normally party"

"What the fuck, might as well, what you say Ems?" Katie asked.

Emily looked up and over at Effy who was blatantly starring down Katie's top and not trying to hide it. She then looked over to Naomi who was looking at her expectantly with a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah sounds good" She answered after taking a sip of her coffee.

The twins spent the rest of the time sitting with Naomi and Effy sorting out the plans for tonight. As it turned out Effy and Naomi weren't staying far from them in a little apartment. They started work at 8 o'clock but the twins decided to go later, as they couldn't deal with the party goers who would just be trying to get off their face on anything.

Returning to the hotel was left in silence apart from Katie texting away on her phone, it was obvious who it was by the look on her face. Emily still couldn't get over the fact that it was the second day into the holiday and they had already pulled, well she hoped they had. She didn't know what it was about Naomi but one look in her eyes and she forgot about everything else.


End file.
